Pequeño ojo rojo brillante
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Ese pequeño ojo rojo brillante. Vigila cada movimiento. Nunca parpadea. Nunca descansa. Siempre atento. Expectante. ¡Y que está enloqueciendo a Sorrento! [Los OCs que aparecen fueron presentados en "Las (des)aventuras de Leia de Caribdis" y "Aceptamos Inquilinos (a la fuerza)"]


**Pequeño ojo rojo brillante**

 _Día 23 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 7. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Regresará Hermes de sus vacaciones? Y lo más importante ¿podré mantener el orden de mi escritorio?_

 _ **Leia pertenece a Cassiopeia. Aurora pertenece a Semidiosa de sirena.**_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada, a quien no le llego ni a los talones.

* * *

 **Pequeño ojo rojo brillante**

Sorrento no podía dormir. Desde hacía tiempo que sentía que lo observaban.

No se había bañado en semanas. Algo que sus compañeros no perdían oportunidad de recordarle.

Se cambiaba de ropa haciendo malabares debajo de sus sábanas. Antes eran blancas, ahora las había cambiado por unas violeta oscuro. El más oscuro que había conseguido.

Y para usar el baño iba a algún negocio en Athenas. Lo dejaban pasar por la puerta de atrás y sólo porque la peste que tenía encima alejaba a los clientes.

¿A qué se debía el que no pudiera dormir?

A ese pequeño y brillante ojo rojo que parecía seguirlo a todos lados.

Era pequeño y nunca parpadeaba. Su dueño tampoco se iba a dormir. Siempre estaba abierto, vigilante. Como un predador, y Sorrento era su presa.

* * *

―Tenemos que hacer algo ―dijo Baian.

Estaban todos (menos la peste ambulante, el inútil de su jefe y las mujeres del lugar) reunidos en el comedor. Sus platos estaban vacíos (Sorrento era el que cocinaba antes de que empezara a enloquecer) y cada tanto se oía la queja de un estómago ante la falta de alimento.

―Necesitamos un chef― agregó Kaysa.

―Eso también. Pero yo hablaba de Sorrento.

―Podemos mandárselo por correo a Kanon ―sugirió Isaak.

―Y Kanon nos castigará por eso.

―Podemos arrojarlo sagradamente a una sagrada fuente con muchas esencias aromáticas ―Los demás permanecieron en silencio, mirando al general de Crisaor tan fijamente como el ojo rojo observa a Sorrento.

―Eso podría funcionar ―dijo Baian rascándose la barbilla.

Leia apareció en ese momento e Io corrió a esconderse detrás de Krishna.

―No le hablen. Está de muy mal humor desde hace varios días ―les susurró a sus compañeros.

La samoana casi arranca la puerta del refrigerador en su búsqueda de comida. Sacó algunas cosas y pasó de largo, lanzándoles una mirada asesina a todos.

En el momento en que la morena salía, la nueva habitante del lugar, entraba.

―¿Qué le hicieron? ―preguntó con las manos en las caderas, como si se tratara de una madre regañando niños.

―¿Por qué asumes que le hicimos algo?

―Si no fueron ustedes, ¿entonces quién?

―¿Un lagarto? ―todas las miradas se posaron en el chileno. ―¿Qué? Siempre habla de cómo los lagartos la odian.

La mexicana roló los ojos y desapareció en la cocina.

―Todavía no solucionamos el problema ―dijo Baian.

―El chef ―volvió a decir Kaysa.

―El de Sorrento.

―Pero el chef es más importante.

* * *

 _Media hora después…_

―Los chefs son muy caros. Dudo que tengamos presupuesto.

En ese momento un dulce aroma a comida llegó a sus narices. Pareció danzar frente a ellos, invitándolo a seguirlo. Antes de que pudieran dejar sus lugares, la fuente de tan delicioso aroma apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Aurora entraba cargando varios platos con dificultad.

―¿Me van a ayudar o se van a quedar como idiotas? ―preguntó la chica mientras intentaba no dejar caer ninguno de los manjares.

Más rápido de lo que huyen de Sorrento y su peste, los generales le quitaron los platos a la chica y se pusieron a comer.

―Ya solucionamos el problema del chef ―dijo Baian.

―Ahora solo nos queda saber qué molesta a Leia y a Sorrento.

* * *

 **Pilar del Atlántico Sur (Casa de la sirenita)**

Sorrento miró desde debajo de su sábana hacia la esquina donde el pequeño ojo rojo seguía observándolo.

Sacó una mano y tanteó el piso en busca de su camisa. Con la otra mano sostenía la tela sobre su cuerpo para cubrirse de la vista de esa criatura.

Logró dar con ella y se escondió. Unos minutos después, la mitad superior del general quedaba fuera de la cama.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaban sus pantalones?

 _Varias horas después…_

Sorrento llegaba al comedor para encontrarlo vacio. Lo que no era raro, considerando que le había tomado toda la mañana y tarde lograr vestirse.

Fue a la cocina y una nota en el refrigerador llamó su atención.

" _Querida Peste Ambulante:_

 _Te dejamos comida en el refri. Caliéntala en el micro. No te acerques a nosotros hasta que te hayas dado 100 duchas._

 _Atentamente._

 _Los generales (menos Kanon que otra vez nos abandonó a nuestra suerte)"_

Sorrento arrugó la nota y se dedicó a comer. Ya se cobraría lo del apodo.

* * *

 **Pilar del Pacífico Sur (Casa de Io y Leia)**

Io se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada. No podía dormir. La risa de Leia y su nueva mejor amiga resonaban por el lugar.

¿De qué tanto se reían esas dos?

Se levantó despacio y se acercó a la habitación de su compañera. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró a través del pequeño espacio.

Las chicas estaban en la cama. Miraban atentas la pantalla de un ordenador mientras se atiborraban comida chatarra.

 _«Seguro es una película»_

El general regresó a su habitación y le pareció ver algo por el rabillo del ojo. Se giró y notó que un pequeño ojo rojo brillante lo observaba desde el cuadro del chicle mutante.

Dos semanas después, estaría acompañando a Sorrento en la cocina después de horas y recibiendo "amables" notas de sus compañeros.

Ambos entenderían lo que era caer víctimas de la mirada depredadora de ese pequeño ojo rojo brillante. Y desearían, con todas sus fuerzas, que los demás generales también llegaran a sufrirla.

* * *

 **Pilar del Atlántico Sur**

A altas horas de la noche, Aurora entraba en puntitas de pie a la habitación de Sorrento. El general dormía tapado hasta la cabeza.

La chica se acercó al lugar donde el pequeño ojo rojo se había cerrado para que su dueño pudiera descansar.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, y subida a una banqueta, la mexicana sacó la cámara de su escondite, le cambió la memoria y le colocó una batería llena.

El pequeño ojo rojo brillante retornó a su tarea de memorizar cada movimiento del general de Sirena.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _El gusto de Aurora por las cámaras._

 _La tortura recién comienza. Esta vez le tocó sufrir a Sorrento... pero no pude evitar torturar a Io. De verdad no sé qué tengo contra él o porque me gusta tanto verlo sufrir._

 _Los próximos…_

 _-La razón del enojo de Leia._

 _-Kanon se enterá de que su pilar ha sido rentado por una adorable (poco adorable) pareja._


End file.
